1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric connector of the type wherein a pair of female and male connector housings are fitted with each other to electrically connect female and male terminals of the housings to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric connectors of the type wherein a pair of female and male connector housings are fitted with each other to electrically connect female and male terminals of the housings to each other normally have a locking mechanism for locking the female and male connector housings in such fitted condition. A conventional locking mechanism for an electric connector normally includes a locking arm in the form of a cantilever provided on one of the housings and an arm arresting portion provided on the other housing such that, when the two housings are fitted with each other, the locking arm is engaged with the arm arresting portion to lock the housings in the fitted condition.
Generally, such conventional locking mechanism is constructed such that a force required to insert tab portions of male terminals into terminal receiving portions is smaller than a force required to lock the locking arm and the arm arresting portion relative to each other, and accordingly, the female and male connector housings can be fitted and locked at a step by a so-called inertial locking system wherein a force at a peak of locking serves as it is as a terminal inserting force.
However, where the electric connector is designed for a high or medium current wherein tabs of male terminals have a great width and an inserting force required for each terminal is great, if the number of terminals increases, then the peak load Q by the terminals will be higher than the locking peak load P as seen from a curve K of FIG. 6. Consequently, such inertial locking system as mentioned above does not apply, but two step locking applies to such electric connector. Accordingly, such electric connector has a drawback that incomplete fitting of housings likely takes place.